The last vampire
by Agent Aries
Summary: A sample story,review if you want me to continue.What if Verona survived the explosion?What if the werewolf serum only half worked?What if Gabriel Van Helsing fell in love again? R&R GXV


Me:Hello beautiful people,I watched the Van Helsing and I couldn't get it out of my head so I did what movies with sexy werewolves do to me!The shame!

Gabriel:Sexy werewolves?What have you done!

Me: Shut up you'll love it.

Verona:What are you talking about?

Me:Nothing, and get back in the story!

Disclaimer:*roll on the ground laughing*If I owned it I wouldn't be here!

I knew that carriage was full of bombs.I could smell the silver and holy water a mile away.I faked my ?I dispised them Dracula for taking me from my family and slaughtering them like cattle.I hated him for forcing me to drink, forcing me to take life and forcing my the children of the villiage and my unlife as well.

I watched from window of the icy palace as Dracula danced with the hypnotised Valerious like he did with me.I dived in with my mind,shoving his influence away and replacing it with clear Valerious desendant blinked and looked up towards the winndow I had disappeared from.I phased through the portrait,warmth flooded my senses.I did not regaster the different warmths from my hand for a moment.I blinked and looked up at the thing blocking my Van Helsing.

"Ah,I, Valerious is in there."I said ackwardly smiling.

"You are one of his brides."

"Not if I can help it. My name is Verona Lupicana now."

"You seem so different."The bumbling fool of a priest said.

"Dracula controled everything about me,he believes I am dead so I am not under his fist anymore."

"But you are still a !"Gabriel boomed as he launched himself at me.

"I am not going to give my new found life up!"I screetched and transformed into the form noone not even Dracula had seen.

Black leather wings, like color of my hair, grew as my eyes glowed green and my fangs hair twisted like snakes as I jumped from the window into blinding sunlight.I could feel my skin become raw and chafed but I did not burst into flame as Marishka did.I retreated to the forest,flying until I found a cave under a waterfall.I ducked under not effected by the flowing water.

My resistance to many vampire repellents had always been a secret from were because of my gyspy family always cast spells and wards to protect me from were not meant for vampires but they protect me in my unlife.I huddled,quiet as death,in the shallow cave.I stayed there and recovered and contemplated what I what going to do for three I should go back home?Once everything was over I could take a trip back to my castle in the country side or travel the world and maybe find what might be left of my family.I brooded for a long time, I was so deep in thought that I barely heard the sounds of heavy breathing,thick with tears.

"Who?"I gasped when none other than Gabriel Van Hellsing stood before smell of a funeral pryre on his clothes.

" last of the children are dead,your sisters and your you harbor no tears for them,you monster."He snapped revealing a wooden stake in his hand.

"I harbor nothing because they gave nothing.I bore no children,I dispised those jailers,those sisters.I hated Dracula with all that is left of my butchtered soul."I snarled,snapping my teeth near his face like a animal.

Gabriel snarled back at me long fangs baring.

"Werewolf."I said softly and I felt his pain radiating like a flame radiates heat.

"Why didn't the serum work!"Serum,the werewolf antidote.

"I tampered with it so Dracula would die in the event of a werewolf bite."I spoke just above a whisper.

"But,Anna-she didn't-it was for waste?"Gabriel hung his head mourning the obviously dead Anna.

I touched his shoulder softly and when he let me I pulled him closer to my lukewarm embrace.

"No, the serum will help you keep your humanity for the rest of your days and will help stay in control of your body."I soothed him his broad shoulders shaking slightly from helped in tears.

"You loved her didn't you?"I cooed softly.

"I admired her greatly."A pang of unexpected jealousy hit me.

"She is happy wherever she is,because you are sane Dracula is dead and all of the evil vampires are bloodline might be gone but her soul will always be pure."I patted his upper back like a mother would a crying child.

I felt him shift slightly and I assumed that he was going to pull away but as soon as I let my arms go to his chest I felt a prickle of pain go through my back and my right lung.I couldn't move and I felt a wave of sleepiness overcome me.

"I'm not evil am I?"I felt blood trickle from the corner of my mouth and I touched his face.

He leaned down and kissed away the blood.

"No,you aren't."

Review my darlings or I don't what might happen ;)


End file.
